Summer Games
by write-this-song
Summary: A friendly game of capture the flag at the Burrow gets nasty. Hermione and George are left alone to watch for the enemy. Entry for Twin Exchange May challenge.


April showers bring May flowers, but what do May flowers bring?

Start of summer at the Burrow was chaotic. The whole family dropped what they were doing, took vacation from jobs and assembled for two weeks. From dawn to dusk there was only eating and spring cleaning: lawn to de-gnome, trees to trim, dusting, floor scrubbing, storage to organize, poltergeist to give a yearly bath. Perish the thought of not doing exactly what Molly Weasley assigned you too, because then you didn't get the food.

Every evening before dinner was a race for the showers and pounding up and down the stairs, yelling to borrow something or asking if something had been seen by someone else. Dinner was a mass of hands and clattering utensils on plates and bowls. Laughter filled the room at the stories of what the others encountered that day.

The evenings were theirs though. Once excused from the table, everyone would clamber outside for fun (hours of Quidditch, camp fires by the swimming hole, games of capture the flag).

Tonight's capture the flag teams had Ron, Harry and Ginny on one team and Hermione, Fred and George on the other. Ron and Hermione weren't allowed on the same team since the great capture the flag incident last summer that lasted for the whole of the break. His amazing strategist mind and her incredible whit made it far too hard for the other team. Having Hermione on the same team as the twins this year made for a rather devious bunch.

Fred and George watched in fascination as Hermione mumbled out moves and countermoves she was sure the other team would take as she thought of somewhere to hide the flag. They were almost giddy when she suggested giving it to a lawn gnome as then it wouldn't ever be in the same place but still within the parameters of hiding it somewhere within the boundary of the wards.

The gnome had demanded their shoes as payment for taking the flag, what he would do with them, nobody knew. Fred went on a reconnaissance mission through the orchard to try to find the other team's flag. George and Hermione decided to set up camp elsewhere to lead suspicion away from their flag.

That was how George and Hermione ended up on the roof of the Burrow, in the middle of the night-without shoes.

Fred had never come back from his mission. They got a patronus from Ron informing them that if they wanted their comrade back, they would have to send back a forfeit. That was never going to happen. Now this was war.

The small flat part of roof outside the twins room made for a good vantage point of the whole yard. They could see down to the door should anyone think to sneak in there, and all the way out to the edges of the property. They had been there for hours looking out and waiting for any movement to signal them to where the other team could be. Nothing was happening. The laundry Molly had hung earlier was flapping in the breeze. The trees rustled softly. Once they thought they had seen someone in the swimming hole, but after a few minutes of watching, no bubbles and no people were seen, so they gave up.

It was getting late and Hermione was getting tired. She scowled at the dirty bottoms of her feet and wished she had found some other form of payment to the gnome. She suggested sending up the signal for a truce until the next day.

"Don't you dare, Granger. They've got Fred."

"And they'll return him. It's not like they'll leave him tied up all night."

"Never leave a man behind Granger. Come on, where's that worrier spirit?"

"Ugh, come on George. I'm tired and need my rest if I'm going to tackle whatever your mother has planned for us tomorrow. I don't want to fall asleep up here. It would be monstrously uncomfortable and your mother would worry. I think it's just a stale - oof."

George tackled her to the roof with a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, I think I see them."

He lifted his hand from her mouth and pointed across the lawn.

"Only one," she whispered back.

"Could be a trick."

"Might just be tired." She grumbled back.

George continued to watch a single wand light creep toward the house. Hermione sighed and grumped underneath him.

"Stop wiggling Granger."

"Get off of me then Weasley."

"Ha, not a chance. How often do you think I'll get this opportunity?"

"What?"

"Getting a beautiful girl underneath me." He smirked charmingly at her.

"More often than you're letting on I'm thinking."

"Alright, that's fair. Then how often do you get the chance to have one of the two most handsome Weasley's on top of you?"

"Think so much of yourself do you?"

"You wound me darling."

"I really don't think this is an appropriate discussion right now. Aren't we supposed to be trying to capture a flag or something?"

"Or something."

George reached up and brushed a stray hair off Hermione's face.

"This really isn't the time or place for this George."

"I can think of many more enjoyable places, yes. I may not get more time though."

"There's always tomorrow's game."

"There is that."

George dipped down and touched his lips to Hermione's. Hermione reached up and ran her hands up the back of his neck.

"I can't do this much longer Hermione. It's torture waiting for you."

"Only another week and we're out of here."

"I can't believe Mum won't let us share a room."

Hermione laughed quietly. When Molly had informed them that Hermione would be sharing a room with Ginny they were shocked, to say the least. Not even being engaged and two weeks away from the wedding made her loosen up on the no co-sleeping rule.

"Let her have her time. She's losing one of her little boys."

"You'd think she would be glad to be rid of me. Besides, she's not losing a son, she's gaining a daughter."

"Go ahead and use that argument when you ask her if we can share a room. I for one find it exciting to try to find time to be alone with you."

Hermione leaned up and kissed him again. This time George's hands began to wander. The feel of her soft skin as his hands went under her shirt was bliss. The little bumps his touch elicited made him smile. She was always so responsive to his touch. Being apart must have been affecting her as much as it was him. It had been almost a full week since he'd been inside Hermione and he was ready to burst.

Hermione was grabbing fist fulls of George's shirt as his hands went in her pants and started stroking her. She had missed this so much. The rough texture of the roof rubbed her backside as George eased off her pants and underwear. Once he was between her thighs Hermione worked George's pants down his hips. He was full ready at just a few short touches of his fiancés eager hands. He guided himself in then leaned in a kissed her passionately.

"Gods above Hermione, you're so warm."

George set a steady pace but tried not to move around too much. He was aware that this wasn't going to last long and that the location was less than stellar. Other than that, all he could think about was the witch underneath him and the delicious noises she was making and the amazing feel of her.

"I'm so close George."

"Not even started yet, love."

Hermione felt him lift her leg under the knee and plunge in deeper. She tried not to call out. Getting caught like this by anyone in the house would be beyond mortifying. But oh, how he moved inside her. He knew just how to touch her to keep her so close to the edge but not push her over. George Weasley was a genius lover. All that creativity in his brain spilled so magnificently in to the bedroom. He was always ready to take her against a door, or to slowly make love to her all night long.

A sizzle ran up her spine when he dropped her leg, lifted her by an arm wrapped around her waist and rocked deeper inside of her.

"Oh George."

"That's it sweetheart. Oh yes, so tight. You finish for me. Show me how good I make you feel."

There was no amount of prim and proper inside Hermione that could deny that she loved the way he talked to her during sex, all the dirty things he whispered in her ear.

His mouth was on hers again to swallow whatever noise she couldn't hold in as she surrendered to oblivion. George couldn't hold on any longer. She was so tight around his cock and so damn sexy when she came. A few more strokes had him finishing and moaning in to her mouth.

George flopped down beside her, panting for breath. Sparks lit up in the sky.

"Well, it's been a while since I've seen fireworks after doing that."

They laughed and tugged their clothes back in to place.

"I think that would be Ron's truce. He must be feeling peckish."

"Always thinking with his stomach. It will be his ruin."

George pulled her close and left a fleeting kiss on her lips.

"Just means we get to play again tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it."

The window to the roof swung open and Fred's head popped out.

"Ugh, don't you two ever stop? Did you even bother looking for me? Some brother you are."

"Sorry mate. Things to tend to, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah. Well, just get back in before Mum catches you."

Fred disappeared back in to the house.

"I really can't do without you for another week Hermione."

"One more week and you won't have to ever again."

George pulled her up hard and kissed her again.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

April flowers bring May flowers, but what do May flowers bring?—the June wedding of George Weasley and Hermione Granger.

The End


End file.
